At Cloud Cuckooland/MetalBeard was captured/Starting the quest (CTaRAOLD)
This is At Cloud Cuckooland/MetalBeard was captured/Starting the quest goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Cloud Cuckooland, Alvin, his brothers and Wyldstyle and their friends dance while the song Everything is Awesome plays in the background MetalBeard: Arr! It be Wyldstyle who jigged the best. a trophy on the floor Alvin: Great job, Lucy. Simon: Bravo! Unikitty: The dance-off was FIXED!!! throat I mean "Well done, Wyldstyle." Wyldstyle: Yes! I mean, y'know, whatever. a portal opens up Wyldstyle: Ngh! Hey, wait, that's mine! Emmet: Whoa! Wyldstyle! Wyldstyle: What, wu- WHOAAAA!!!! MetalBeard: Arr! It be a kraken, I know it! gets sucked in with his treasure chest and the portal closes Theodore: What happened? Emmet: What the? Where'd Metalbeard go?! another portal opens up and Ryan, Crash, Batman, Gandalf and the others come out Gandalf: Agh! Batman: Oh! Batman (The LEGO Movie): Oof! Alvin: Batman?! Contralto: Gandalf?! Wyldstyle: Batman?! Simon: Ryan? Adagio? Aria? Sonata? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Simon. Flurry Heart is with me and our friends. Flurry Heart: cooing Batman (The LEGO Movie): Ow! You and your friends landed on my back, man. Batman: I'm Batman! Batman (The LEGO Movie): No, I didn't say... Hey! I'm Batman! Batman: I'm Batman! Batman (The LEGO Movie): I'M Batman! Batman: I'm Batman! Batman (The LEGO Movie): I'm BATMAN! Thomas: Does it really matter who is the real Batman? Both Batmans: I am! Thomas: sighs It's like the Toy Story 2 movie. Sonata Dusk: Emmet! Emmet: Hey-hey-hey, Sonata Dusk! How's it goin'? Sonata Dusk: Great. How's life in Bricksville? Emmet: You mean Bricksburg, then Awesome! Crash Bandicoot: Unikitty! How's my best friend? Unikitty: Doing great. Alvin: How did you and the Dazzlings get here and why there are 2 Bat...mans... Bat... Men.. Bat...Mens? Simon: I have something, Alvin. to Batman This Batman is from the DC Comics world. And our Batman is in this world. Alvin: Ok. Batman (The LEGO Movie) You know, Batman, this Batman is a hero like you. (The LEGO Movie) nods Evil Ryan: Wow! This is awesome, but I suppose you saw a Halfling past this area? shrugs Thomas: around Where's Metalbeard? He should be here. Wyldstyle: Sci-Twi and we saw him getting dragged into a strange vortex. Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's a dimensional rift. Ryan nods and notices black and white butterflies Thomas: What are those, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: They're butterflies. Emmet: You think Makuta bring those here, Sunset? shrugs Sunset Shimmer: I don't think it's Makuta, Emmet. But, Princess Ivy. Bumblebee: Yeah. something hard Huh? Cody Fairbrother: What's wrong, Bee? I'll fix it. I think the rift disappeared after it took Metalbeard. Bumblebee: It's nothing serious. I just can't feel my right arm. Jessica Fairbrother: Why would Evil Ryan want to save Frodo and the One Ring, Grandpa? Ryan F-Freeman: Because I think someone wants to use it for their own purposes. Matau T. Monkey: So, Sauron made the One Ring? What about the Kryptonite Flurry gave Robin? Princess Graciella: What the bad guys want with Kryptonite, Matau, to take out Superman. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Why did I drink the love potion, Graciella? Flashback Ryan F-Freeman: I used to love you, Meg. But those days are way over. Bad Sofia is my one and only true love now. Meg Griffin: Ryan.. I have to help you remember who your love is. ends Meg Griffin: You having a flashback, Ryan. Why you say that Bad Sofia is your love? Ryan F-Freeman: I wasn't saying that literally. Twilight Sparkle: at the others Bumblebee, how come you're the only one with that silver stuff on you? Ryan F-Freeman: I think we should go on a quest to find this rift. Unikitty: A quest!? Let me go pack some rainbow colored LEGO bricks. Emmet: And I'll get my wrench. and Unikitty goes to fetch some stuff Crash Bandicoot: Where did those butterflies come from? Crash Bandicoot (EG): I think they come from...to Princess Ivy her. looks at the princess and the Realm Crystal Ryan F-Freeman: Is that the Realm Crystal? How? whispers Mike: Your brother did what?! Alvin: Use it to open a portal to here, Mike. Mike: Ok. We hear what Bumblebee is about to say.Princess Ivy Who are you? Alvin: Maybe we should let Bee tell us, Mike. at Bumblebee Bumblebee: That's just it. Matau can't put his twin's finger on it. Twilight Sparkle: Gandalf, what's that stuff on Bumblebee? Theodore: Maybe Eris from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas has something to help Bee. Matau T. Monkey: I hope so, Theodore. Maybe Xibalba and La Muerte can help too. nods Princess Ivy: Where am I? Evil Anna: Wait. You got black hair like me. Princess Ivy: What is this place? Ryan F-Freeman: You're in Cloud Cuckooland. Princess Ivy: I am? nods Matau T. Monkey: Boy. Master Ryan. I found Princess Odette. Princess Ivy Who are you? Princess Ivy: I am Princess Ivy. Perhaps you heard of me? Matau T. Monkey: Uh, no? Thomas: Matau. I think it's like Ivy's movie again. nods Matau T. Monkey: I remember you. My master reformed you. I'm Matau T. Monkey. Ryan's apprentice. hugs Matau Matau T. Monkey: Oh. I got a hugger, Master Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Matau. I should really check that the Realm Crystal does have any evil inscriptions... no. It seems to be safe.the Realm Crystal and puts it in his chest Princess Ivy: What's the Realm Crystal, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: The crystal that can open portal to different LEGO worlds, Ivy. Sci-Ryan: Those Seven Sins sounds pretty bad. I saw Fracture getting angry at Ryan and his eyes are like King Sombra's. Gandalf What sin did he show, Gandalf? Thomas (EG): I think it's either the Sin of Lust or the Sin of Wrath, bro. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. None of those count when Fluttershy said to the animals that they're going to love her. Fluttershy: I think so, Sci-Ryan.Gandalf What's that stuff on Bumblebee, Gandalf? Gandalf: Well, Fluttershy, its a cucoon. Evil Anna: Oh my gosh! How do we cure him? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan